Blood Lines
by CLOUD SURFER
Summary: After learning of his family's history dipper is taken under Stan's wing to protect not only the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, but the World.


**Chapter 1: ****_It begins_**

_**Gruncle Stan's POV:**_

" I know I know ill have him to start training by next week some stuff came up and bringing all this up on him right now probably Is not the best thing to do." I stated calmly

"Well just know things are starting to get out of control, and we need all the help we can get, and need I remind you about IT." He spoke irritably.

"Like I said he'll be starting soon so no worries alright. You mentioned something about him liking guns right..."

_**Dippers POV:**_

I stared blankly at the ceiling once again contemplating last weeks events. "How could you have been so stupid she literally just broke up with her boyfriend, and you go and ask her out what the heck man." I muttered to my self. It was early morning, and Mabel would be waking soon, so I should probably get ready before she, yet again hounds me about what happened last Friday. Speaking of Wendy I haven't seen her since although this may have been because it was weekend and she didn't have to come in for work, and today would be the day I would have to face her. Though considering what happened she probably doesn't want to talk to me I would just avoid her. Yea I could just go up to the r- oh wait that's HER slack off spot. I groaned the only options were the woods, and with all the strange things happening there who knows what would happen,so I got up and gathered some clothes and head to the bathroom where I took a nice hot shower.

Stepping out I could see the lights to the attic open Mabel was probably getting ready for the day I quietly slipped down stairs to see Gruncle Stan waiting with some large bags, and two steaming hot cups of what smells like coffee.

"Sup kid got some stuff to do today, and you're coming with" he said taking a swig from his mug. I raised a brow "really where too?" I asked taking the chair across from him. He slid the other mug over to me "there's sugar in the bowl over there, and thought you might have wanted to get out of the shack." He said calmly catching on to what he was saying "so bowling or.." I trailed off in case he had something else in mind. "It's a surprise now take these bags to the car and wait there ok, and keys are on the counter." He said walking off.

I nodded pouring some sugar in my coffee and slipping the bags on my back when touching together made a metallic clanking noise guns maybe? I let it slide grabbing the keys and began to head outside, and putting the bags in the trunk. When putting the baggage away I noticed some other bags they seemed a little smaller and formed a "D" shape.

I killed the curiosity and made my way around to the front of the car, and slowly sipped my coffee.

Soon Stan made it to the car "sorry kid couldn't find my contacts" he said slipping them in his eyes and blinking a few times before asking for the Keys. He started up the car an down the road we went. There was an unbearable silence, so I decided to break it"so you closed down the shack today?" I asked

"Nah Wendy, Soos, and Mabel are running it today." He replied clearing his throat and turning into a trail which led into a clearing with a log cabin with fenced in cars with white letters that read "Forest Control" on it. I raised an eyebrow. Why the heck was he taking me to a rangers station? I decided not to question as he obviously had something fun in store for the day. He pulled into the spot surprisingly smoothly considering the job he did when we went fishing earlier this year. "Ok." He said sliding out of his seat I joined him as we moved to the back of the car where he picked up 2 of the four bags.

"Alright son there have been reports of attacks on deer which are common, but they're freaking out the people walking along the trail." He spoke "so were gonna take care of that." He said picking up the other to bags and tossing them one at a time to me I unzipped it smiling to see a Remington model 700 hunting rifle in the bag. "How'd you know I liked hunting?" I asked excitedly. "What Pines doesn't!" He replied chuckling "besides they're paying 500 bucks a kill." He added. I unzipped the other bag it was hand crafted bow with an emerald in the middle and several designs coming out of the grip of the bow. I seemed attracted to it something compelled me to grab it , so I did."you like that huh?" He asked throwing his stuff over his back. "Yeah where'd you get this" I asked eyes still locked on it.

_**Gruncle Stan POV: **_

I sighed as the memories can rushing back "that is a story for another day" I replied turning. To him "come on kid we need to get up to our cabin were gonna be here overnight. He snapped out of his trance and glanced towards me his eyes flashed a deep shade of red before him turning an walking inside the station. "Oye this is gonna be a long weekend." I said closing the trunk and heading inside myself.

_**(A/N: well hey bros I'm back and ...IT'S SUMMER! *Gets up and starts doing the Charleston* *slows down* oh wait noone does that anymore ...0.o any ways sorry finals kind of took over, and the first week if summer I kind of slept the whole time ...,so here we go diving in to another story so yeah enjoy PEACE!✌**_


End file.
